This is home
by Zontaurop
Summary: "Me están esperando" Sai creía que aquel sentimiento desconocido le haría estallar de un momento a otro. Pero cuando vio los ojos negros de Ayame, descubrió por fin que era aquella extraña mezcla de sentimientos que sentía. Regalo para Kusubana Yoru.


_**Estoy **trabajando en muchas cosas ahora, como mis fics que actualizo un día en concreto, pero me ha dado tiempo a escribir este bonito fic. Es un Sai/Ayame, por el simple hecho de que me parecen perfectos el uno con el otro (aunque hay algún que otro Sai/Ino que está bien). Dedico este shot a **Kusubana Yoru**, que se lo prometí. Espero que guste a todos y que le guste a la persona a la que se lo dedico._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Las conversaciones y los gritos de júbilo resonaban en sus oídos como una avalancha mezclada con una tormenta de truenos. Las mujeres lloraban de alivio y los hombres abrazaban a sus hijos llenándoles de halagos. Incluso los que iban al principio de la muchedumbre de ninjas de Konoha, podía ver a la mismísima Hokage llorar como una madre preocupada mientras Sakura, su discípula, la abrazaba con fuerza junto a Shizune.

Él iba delante, con sus compañeros. Se apoyaba con un brazo en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto, que sonreía tanto por la felicidad que sentía que podía eclipsar al sol en ese momento. Hinata caminaba a su lado, apretando su mano derecha con fuerza, como si se fuese a ir de un momento a otro, hipando e intentando quitarse las lágrimas inútilmente.

Sai no llegaba a comprender del todo lo que sentían. Alivio, porque habían ganado la guerra. Alegría, porque de los que conocía ninguno había caído en batalla. Ira, ya que habían revivido a su hermano y le habían hecho atacarlo. Pero dentro, en el centro del pecho, le crecía una sensación desconocida que le decía _a este paso no llegarás_.

-¡Venga Sai! ¡En cuanto lleguemos os invito a una barbacoa!

Chôji estaba contentísimo y ya deseaba hincharse a comer, igual que su padre. Shikamaru, que iba de la mano con Temari, negó con la cabeza pensando en que su amigo nunca cambiaría. Ino ladeó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Neji, que la llevaba en su espalda porque no podía andar con la pierna rota.

-Creo que esta vez yo no voy, lo siento. Me están esperando.

Naruto se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que Chôji simplemente siguió su camino pensando en que habría más para él. ¿Quién estaría esperando a Sai?

Ah…esa sensación se expandió en su pecho. El rostro de una chica de ojos negros como la noche y pelo castaño largo hasta los hombros, le vino a la cabeza. Y por un momento creyó que se iba a ahogar.

-¿No será una excusa barata para librarte de nosotros, no?-Sakura se separó un poco de Tsunade para hablar, pero esta la volvió a acercar, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-No, no-Sonrió de verdad por una vez en su vida-Me están esperando, en serio.

-Venga, dejadle-Naruto salió un poco en su defensa, sonriéndole a su amigo-Ya invitará a ramen otro día.

Sai rió levemente junto al jinchuriki del Kyubi. Si el supiera cuantas veces había comido el ramen casero de Ichiraku sin pagar nada, le ahorcaría en vez de decir aquello tan tranquilo.

Miró de nuevo al frente y en su rostro se pintó la mejor sonrisa del mundo. Y lo era, porque por una vez en su vida, era de _verdad_.

**ooo**

Familias que se reencuentran, novios que se funden en intensos besos de amor, amigos que lloran a lágrima viva mientras deciden ir a comer y celebrarlo, personas que van al hospital a curar heridas e identificar caídos…Era un caos total.

Pero Sai, la vio a la perfección. Primero su rostro, con algunas lágrimas pendiendo de sus pestañas, después sus finos y tostados brazos y por último su delantal encima de un vestido rosa pálido que sabía que a él le encantaba.

Ahora comprendía por completa aquello que crecía hasta estallar dentro de su pecho. Ahora entendía lo que Shikamaru sentía cuando Temari volvía de Suna después de meses y meses. Entendía a Neji, cuando pasaba frente a la floristería de los Yamanaka, compraba una pequeña flor y por la tarde, se la entregaba a Ino. Y sobre todo comprendía esas profundas miradas que en ese mismo momento se dedicaban Naruto e Hinata mientras el rubio aclamaba a los cuatro vientos que la Hyûga era su novia.

-Sai…¡Sai!

Esa mezcla de emociones que le impulsó, a pesar de su hombro dislocado, a coger a la hija de Teuchi con su brazo bueno y besarla con verdadera pasión. Y lloró, de nuevo, mientras que Ayame también lo hacía. Ahora sabía que aquella sensación era _euforia._

-Vamos a casa, he preparado algo para ti.

La sonrisa de Ayame le había enseñado a sonreír sintiéndolo. Le había enseñado, con mucha paciencia y algún que otro golpe, a comprender los gestos que Sai no sabía. Y por encima de todo y con mucha dificultad, Sai había comprendido que era el _amor_.

-Vamos, quiero comer algo más que esas asquerosas píldoras de alimento.

Se fueron de la muchedumbre, tomados de la mano. Caminaron por las vacías calles de la aldea y llegaron a la puerta del apartamento del chico. Sai dio un respingo cuando Ayame puso la cabeza sobre su hombro malo. Y ella le miró preocupada.

-Me he dislocado el hombro-Sai soltó una risita-Pero un ninja de la Nube me lo ha colocado de golpe, aunque después casi me lo disloca otra vez.

Ayame negó con la cabeza. Qué le habría dicho a ese ninja para que primero le ayudase y luego le intentara sacar el brazo de nuevo. Sai soltó otra risita y cerró tras de sí la puerta, recordando cómo Omoi, aparte de intentar sacarle el hombro de nuevo, casi le saca un ojo con el palo del caramelo que tenía en la boca al llamarle _"niño llorón del caramelo"_.

* * *

**_Tengo que reconocer_**_que lo de Omoi ha sido de improviso, porque se me ha ocurrido al recordar que Sai suele ponerle motes a la gente. Aparte en algo tenía que fallar el pobre, eso de los sentimientos no se aprende de golpe. Ayame me sigue pareciendo cucosa (?) no preguntéis porque._

_Recordad, seré feliz con algún maravilloso **review(; **y quizás se me quiten las anginas que tengo (que duelen, mucho)_


End file.
